Choice Made
by Dreams-Weaver
Summary: My version of what happened when Hyde and Kelso asked Jackie to choose between them.


_**Happy New Year everyone! **_

**Being as it's a New Year I decided to try my hand writing for a show I haven't written for yet. Hope you like it. Let me know what you think. **

**I have the sequel explaing things all planned out already, but I'll only write it if enough people are interested. **

**Usual disclaimers…you know them.**

**Summary: My version of what happened when the guys asked Jackie to choose.**

**----------------------**

**Choice Made**

Jackie wanted to run, but both escape routes were blocked. Steven stood before the door to the basement while Michael blocked access to the stairs leading upstairs.

Their eyes stared back at her pinning her where she stood.

Steven's eyes revealed nothing while Michael's seemed to be begging.

"Right Jackie. We've had enough. It's either him or me," Steven said in a detached voice as he crossed his arms across his chest and widened his stance.

"Does this have to be so public?" she asked stalling for time. She knew who she wanted but, the moment she announced her decision, friendships would be over.

"This is your own fault," Steven returned flatly, "You had the chance to do this privately."

"Yeah," Michael seconded imitating Steven's stance. On him it didn't look as menacing.

"Tell us already," Donna demanded. The remainder of the basement gang minus one seconded her.

She took a deep breath and turned to Michael.

"You are my first love, Michael and I will always treasure that," she walked to stand in front of him, "We grew up being in a relationship. Despite all that has happened between us I wouldn't change one moment because it has brought me to this day. I still love you," she paused to wet her lips and saw Steven's shoulders droop out of the corner of her eye.

"I sill love you, but I'm not _in_ love with you," she gazed into his eyes and saw the hurt.

She braced herself.

The atmosphere was tense as the occupants waited for Michael's reaction. He surprised them all by saying, "I will always love and treasure our time as well. Be happy."

He reached out and swept her into his arms for a farewell hug. Two of the members in the room resisted the urge to tear her out of his arms.

Releasing her he dragged his body and sat beside Donna on the sofa. His heartache seemingly forgotten as he watched with the others.

Jackie wiped away a tear before turning to face the room again. That had been hard. But she had made the right decision. She turned to Steven.

"You were my Zen Master, Steven," she walked to where he was standing, "You helped me pick up the pieces after Michael. You helped me learn to love again. I grew up a lot during our relationship and I will never forget all that I learned and experienced during out time together. I will always love you,"

Again she paused and reached out to take his right hand in hers. "I love you, but I can't be with you either."

He dropped her hand and turned away.

Deafening silence filled the room.

Cries of "WHAT?" echoed through the room as shocked spectators reacted while one set of shoulders relaxed from the tense position they'd been in since this show had started.

"What the hell, Jackie?" Steven shouted, forgetting to be Zen for a moment, "What game are you playing now?"

"No game," she replied quietly.

"You were supposed to make a choice!" Hyde said regaining his Zen-ness.

"I did make a choice,"

"You were supposed to choose someone, God Jackie!" Michael added.

"I did choose someone," she confirmed still in that quiet tone.

This caused another hush to fall over the room.

"If you didn't choose Hyde and you didn't choose Kelso," Donna said looking at her friends, "who did you choose?"

"I knew you would finally give in to my seduction," Fez said licking his lips as he stared at the petite cheerleader.

She allowed a small smile to cross her lips, "No Fez. It's not you."

"You're going to miss out on the Fez loving,"

She just shook her head.

"So who is it? Do we know him?" Fez demanded.

"Yes,"

"Stop beating around the bush," Donna piped in as she gripped her boyfriend's hand, "The suspense is killing me. Who did you choose?"

Jackie inhaled deeply trying to calm her nerves. She allowed her gaze to rest on each one of her friends even the ones that were not as friendly as they used to be.

She licked her lips, swallowed to clear her throat, and said, "I chose Eric."

**- END -**


End file.
